This invention involves the layout of the top part of an aircraft cabin.
The technical domain of the invention involves the transportation of passengers in an airplane. In a given space, the cabin of an airplane, as many passengers as possible must be placed while giving them optimal comfort. Usually, three classes of comfort are offered: first class, business class and coach. In first class and business class, the seats offered to the travelers are most often convertible seats that offer in an initial position, a seat to the passenger and in another position, a cot or bed, more or less inclined in business class. Various solutions are known for this state of the art to propose also sleepers to the travelers in coach class. As such, it has been proposed to use several seats to transform them into raised beds or cots. In general, the number of beds obtained is fewer than the number of seats. For the known solutions, in general, there are two seats for one sleeper.
The idea that led to this invention is to use the space on top of the aircraft cabin for the beds or cots. The problem is to be able to provide a large number of beds.
Documents of the prior state of the art have already proposed to use the top space of the cabin of an airplane. As such, document EO-0 901 964 proposes to arrange in this top space, beds with an aisle in between. As can be seen on the illustrations of this document, the number of beds is very limited. The use of these beds is as a result rather reserved for navigating personnel. Another document, more recent, document U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,589 also proposes a similar configuration.